Household dirt and soil are usually removed from hard and soft surfaces with a cloth, sponge or other similar hand held implement. To facilitate dirt and soil removal, there are numerous commercially availably surface cleaning compositions in the prior art. Generally, the liquid cleaners consist of some small percentage of surfactant, such as a nonionic, cationic or anionic surfactant, a solvent, such as an alcohol, ammonium hydroxide, a builder, chelating agents, preservatives, biocides and water. A perfume may be added to impart a pleasant fragrance to the cleaner, as well as to mask the unpleasant odor of the solvent and/or surfactant, and, perhaps, a dye to is added impart a pleasant color to the cleaning composition.
Liquid cleaners have limited cleaning efficiency with respect to particular types of soils, and are subject to streaking or redepositing of soil onto the leather surface. The art is in need of techniques and products to improve the cleaning efficiency of cleaning substrates especially with respect to soil and dirt pickup from leather surfaces.
US 2005/0250668 discloses aqueous dispersions of silicone oils, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,362 discloses ultraviolet light protection formulae comprising an ultraviolet light indicating dye for use as an indicator, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
WO 2000/68189 discloses fluorochemical compounds that are useful as topical oil-repellant treatments for fibrous substrates such as textiles and fabrics.
WO 2002/38850 discloses alkylated fluorochemical oligomers and use thereof in the oil-repellant treatment of fibrous substrates.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,558 discloses applying a solvent-borne polyurethane finish as a protectant for leather surfaces, both natural or artificial, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
US 2002/0039985 discloses a fragrance-containing cleaning solution, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,919 discloses water-in-oil emulsion polish composition, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
US 2005/0210601 discloses soil removal devices for leather articles, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
WO 2000/25731 discloses formulations for the stabilization of body care and household products which claims priority to U.S. Provisional Appl. No. 60/106,634, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Accordingly, there is still a need for a premoistened cleaning disposable substrate for cleaning leather surfaces with improved cleaning efficacy. There is a further need for such a method of cleaning leather surfaces.